Sentimientos del Pasado
by Itzu Uchiha
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se quieren....pero personas del pasado volveran para separarlos....SasuNaru...Pésimo summary porfis dejen RR....CAP. 5 UP! con Lemon! jujuj...Entren y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaa! Este es mi primer fic ( no tonta no lo es ¬¬) mi primer fic yaoi sie ¬¬ Le saca la lengua xD bueno lo primero

Los personajes me pertenecen (o,o) sie sie lo que lees xD yo soe el gran Kishimoto risa maligna (eso no te lo crees ni tu usuratonkachi ¬¬) amo ese insulto O ( estas loca) vale vale no soe el gran Kishimoto-sensei pero soe su fan numero uno O io s que en el fondo el ama el yaoi como io! Por eso deja a Sasu y a Naru asep jujujuj bueno solo decir que este fic es un SasuNaru así que si no te gusta esta pareja o odias el yaoi largo de aquí ¬¬ a menos que quieras traumatizarte con mis salideces ( si eres una perver ¬¬ por una vez tienes razón xD) tu calla dobe xD bueno solo decir que el titulo aun no lo puse xD espero que cuando acabe el fic lo tenga xD.

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana calida, una pequeña rendija entre la ventana dejaba pasar la luz del sol que indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Un shinobi de 17 años se desperezaba después de despertarse por la luz del sol.

-Maldito sol….quiero dormir mas!- dijo mirando el despertador _"Aun quedan dos horas para el entrenamiento…."_

El Kitsune se levanto y se dirigió a darse una ducha, y mas tarde desayunó.

-Todavía falta media hora….bueno es igual….iré despacio y listo –se dijo el Kitsune para si mismo

-------

Llegó al puentecito (N/a ese de siempre xD) y allí estaba Sakura esperando por Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi

-Buenos días Sakura-chan –dijo con alegría (N/a en mi fic Sakura basura será mala con Naru y esta loca por Sasuke xD )

-Hola –dijo con resentimiento _"Maldito Naruto después de lo del otro día sigue saludándome como si nada será tonto ¬¬"_

FLASH BACK

Sakura se encontraba entrenando con Kakashi; Sasuke y Naruto peleaban, Naruto hizo un Kage Bunshin y sus replicas se lanzaron contra Sasuke el Uchiha despertó el Sharingan y se dispuso a atacar a todas las replicas de Naruto por supuesto sabia donde estaba Naruto, Naruto estaba en un árbol escondido. El portador del Sharingan se dispuso a "buscar" a Naruto, y justo cuando el Uchiha se encontraba debajo de Naruto, este se lanzó sobre el quedando ambos en una situación algo comprometedora. Ninguno de los dos por una extraña razón quería separarse del otro, entonces Naruto perdió la noción del tiempo y la realidad y acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke despacio con ternura y ante la sorpresa del rubio el Uchiha le acaricio los labios y se acerco lentamente al Kitsune, para su desgracia (N/a y la de las lectoras…tan pronto no pondré besos xDD) Kakashi los llamaba comunicándoles que el entrenamiento había finalizado y Sakura se acercaba corriendo ambos se separaron corriendo pero la pelirrosa los había visto uno encima del otro.

-Sasuke-kun, volvemos juntos a casa? –INNER: Maldito Naruto que hacia encima de él! Seguro que se había caído con lo torpe que es….

-No- respuesta negativa por parte del Uchiha _"Que me ha pasado? Sentí que estaba en el cielo…."_

Sakura-chan si quieres te acompaño yo….-Propuso el Kitsune

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Sakura-chan estas enfadada conmigo? –Pregunto el Kitsune curioso

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta nunca llegó por que acababa de aparecer Sasuke y la pelirrosada se dirigió a colgarse de el

-Sasuke-kun llegas tarde te empiezas a parecer a Kakashi-sensei –le reprocho la ojiverde

-Déjame en paz –le cortó _"Naruto….que es esto que siento?..."_ Buenos días dobe…-dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto

-Buenos días baka –_ "Sasuke…que es lo que me pasa contigo¿?..."_

Pasaron dos horas….silenciosas en el puente mientras, Sakura miraba a Sasuke, Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto y Naruto se contemplaba los zapatos. De pronto sonó un Pluf y apareció Kakashi.

Ohaio! –dijo el Jounin

-LLEGAS TARDE! – chillo la pelirrosada

-Lo siento…..es que me encontré por el camino con…..con alguien y bueno…..nos fuimos……espera! Por que te doy io explicaciones ¬¬ -contestó el sensei malhumorado – Bueno vamos a entrenar – dijo cambiando de tema (N/a no sabe nada el tio xD )

Kakashi decidió hacer combates Kakashi vs. Sasuke; Kakashi vs. Naruto; Kakashi vs. Sakura; Naruto vs. Sasuke. Sasuke y Naruto no pelearon contra Sakura por que Kakashi la dejó bastante herida (N/A viva Kakashi-sensei nOn xDDD) cuando acabaron los combates decidieron irse a casa-

Naruto llego a su casa se tumbo en el sofá y se puso a pensar….

"_Que me pasa? Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese día? Su pálida mejilla….su piel es tan suave….y su mirada…por un segundo me pareció ver que sus ojos contenían algo de ternura?...Nah imposible….pero me encantaría tanto que fuese verdad….no puedo dejar de pensar ni un segundo en ti….parece que me haya enamorado de ti….pero que cosas digo?...dos hombres no se pueden querer…aunque Kakashi-sensei….esta enamorado de un hombre y el le quiere…ojalá Sasuke me quisiera a mi…" _

Y con estos pensamientos el Kitsune se quedo dormido en el sofá.

Sasuke mientras en su casa pensaba encima de la cama, se había tumbado tras haberse duchado y haberse puesto el pijama.

"_Naruto….que es esto que siento?...tengo muchas ganas de besar tus labios….acariciar tu piel….y que me quieras, que me digas que me amas, que me sonrías, quiero estar contigo….aunque eso es un sueño que jamás se cumplirá….por que somos dos hombres….y dos hombres no se pueden querer….o si?...yo pienso que si….pero tu que piensas?..."_

El pequeño de los Uchiha se quedó dormido pensando en su pequeño de rubios cabellos, en que haría y que pensaría de el….si le querría o no….

A la mañana siguiente era fiesta (N/A sie…tanto entrenamiento no es bueno xD ) así que el Uzumaki decidió que iría a comer a Ichikaru un poco de ramen pero por el camino se encontró con el pelinegro….

-Buenos días dobe...- dijo el Uchiha

-Ehhh….estto….si buenos días baka

-A donde vas? –_"Naruto que te pasa hoy? Te noto extraño…."_

-A comer ramen….-deditos modo Hinata – quieres venir conmigo? – _"Kuso…que estoy haciendo….por una parte quiero que venga pero por otra no….seguro que no recuerda que día es hoy…."_

-Acaso celebras algo? – dijo Sasuke con voz melosa _"tsk…se cree que no recuerdo que día es hoy…."_

-Esto bueno io….n.nU….no….no celebro nada – dijo con voz triste

-Que te pasa dobe? – _"no puedo verlo así…tan triste….tengo ganas de acariciarle….susurrarle palabras de consuelo….abrazarle y no separarme nunca mas de el…."_

-Nada! Vayamos a comer dattebayo! – _"Sasuke….te quiero…."_

Fueron al Ichikaru y pidieron cada uno un tazón de ramen, Naruto comía con un poco de desgana…el que el Uchiha no se acordara de que día era le hacia sentirse triste….y el Uchiha lo notó pero no dijo nada hasta que acabo de comer.

-Dobe….creías que me iba a olvidar de que día es hoy?...- le susurró en el oído

-Estoo….yo….no se…creía que te habías hacia tanto tiempo… -dijo un Naruto colorado a mas no poder

-Jamás olvidaría un día como este….quien crees que soy?...

"_Alguien que se ha vuelto muy frío desde que aquello ocurrió"_- respondió mentalmente el Kitsune –no lo sé….ya no sé nada…-le respondió el Kitsune azorado.

-Quieres que te ayude a recordar?...- _"Por favor…di que si…te necesito….no puedo estar ni un segundo mas sin ti…."_

-Bueno….yo…..- _"Que me pasa?...mi corazos me dice que vaya….pero mi mente me dice que no debería…"_

-Que dices?...-le susurro el pelinegro al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla _"Di que si….no puedo mas…como siga así le acabaré besando..."_

-Bueno….vale….- respondió el Kitsune

Fueron a casa de Sasuke a que el le ayudara a recordar como era (N/a: a que irán mjmjmj)

Continuará!

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí mi primer fic yaoi xDDD espero que os haya gustado este primer cap es muy corto ni tres hojas TT gomen xD y aun no se me a ocurrido el nombre xDDDD me lo voe a pensar mientras recuerdo como se subían los fics a Fanfiction xD tambem lo voe a subir en Amor Yaoi bueno me despido! espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews

Atte

Itzu Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí el segundo fic de Sentimientos del Pasado por que este titulo? nah ni io misma lo sé xD bueno solo queda decir que

---- cambio de escena

"_..."_ Pensamientos

-….- hablan

y por ultimo xD los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sie…ia me abandonó Kishimoto-sensei T,T por que como siguiese conmigo mjmjmjm le sangra la nariz (eres una perver ¬¬) media hora después….bueno eso que como siguiera conmigo xDDD espero que os guste este seugndo capi y no entiendo por que esto no pone los barras bajas ni los asteriscos ¬¬

Sentimientos del Pasado

Capitulo 2

Recordemos…..

-Que dices?...-le susurro el pelinegro al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla _"Di que si….no puedo mas…como siga así le acabaré besando..."_

-Bueno….vale….- respondió el Kitsune

Fueron a casa de Sasuke a que el le ayudara a recordar como era.

Pero por el camino a casa de Sasuke se encontraron con cierta pelirrosada (N/a: La basura tiene que fastidiar un rato xD)

-Ne Sasuke-kun a donde vas con Naruto? – INNER: Que coño hace con este estupido? (N/a: cotilla! ¬ ¬)

-A mi casa...- _"Esta niña no puede dejarme en paz o que?"_

-Sasuke-kun...puedo decirte una cosa...- dijo la pelirrosada algo sonrojada INNER: Hoy se lo digo! Y seguro que dice que si (N/a deja de soñar xD)

-Dime...-dijo Sasuke bruscamente, por la cara de la ojiverde se imaginaba lo que queria

-Bueno...preferiria decirtelo a solas...- deditos modo Hinata y sonrojo total

-Usuratonkachi espera un momento...- _"Que pesada es! Tengo que dejar a mi Naruto por que esta pesada se me quiere declarar otra vez..."_

Se alejaron unos metros de Naruto y se medio metieron en un callejón. Sakura empezó con su declaracion.

-Bueno yo...Sasuke-kun...tu...yo...a mi...megustasmucho!muchomucho!tequierocontodamialma – dijo todo de un tiron tras unos cuantos titubeos.

-Sakura...a mi tu no me gustas...-dijo con una nota de odio en su voz _"Maldita cria para eso e dejado a Naruto solo..."_

La pelirrosada (N/a me ha dado fuerte con llamarla asi xD) salió corriendo y llorando a lagrima viva...esperando a que Sasuke saliese corriendo detrás de ella, la detuviese y la abrazase suplicandole perdón y declarandole su amor, pero eso nunca llegó por que Sasuke fue junto a Naruto.

-Vamos dobe...-le dijo algo molesto el Uchiha al Kitsune

-Sasuke….te ocurre algo?...por que Sakura se ha ido corriendo y llorando?...-preguntó curioso el Kitsune

-Nada...bueno si...la tonta esa se me declaró otra vez...y la rechazé...por que bueno...yo ya quiero a otra persona...- _"Por que le cuento yo todo esto?"_

-Creo...que no deberias de haberla tratado asi... – _"Por qué me duele el corazón cuando pienso en que quiere a alguien? Tengo miedo...le quiero pero no sé si el me quiere a mi..."_

-Crees que deberia de haberla dicho que saliese conmigo – dijo el Uchiha arqueando una ceja interrogante

-NO!...claro que no... –dijo el Kitsune azorado, el Uchiha le miraba interrogante – Bueno...yo...tu...yo...pienso que...bueno...-deditos modo Hinata – pienso que...

-No lo pienses mas le cortó el Uchiha que lentamente se acercaba a él _"Qué demonios estoy haciendo?...deseo probar esos labios rosados...unos centímetros mas..."_

-_"Sasuke por que me haces esto?...deseo que me beses…."_

Con este ultimo pensamiento el Uchiha acortó distancias y sus labios se unieron en un calido beso lleno de ternura, se separaron y se mraron a los ojos, los antiguos ojos frios del Uchiha; ahora transmitian alegria y ternura, el Kitsune los observó anonadado hasta que el Uchiha giró la cabeza azoradp y murmuró

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa…estamos en medio de la calle…

El Kitsune asintio todavía en trance por aquellos ojos que habia observado. Se dirijieron a casa del Uchiha, Sasuke abrio la puerta y Naruto se quedo en el pasillo quieto algo avergonzado

-Puedes pasar no te voy a comer...-dijo el Uchiha desde la cocina

El Kitsune se aproximó al sofá y se sentó lentamente.

-Quieres un té?- le preguntó el Uchiha

-Vale...-dijo Naruto inaudiblemente

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos y el Uchiha vino con un té para él y otro para Naruto

-Ahhh...-gritó Naruto

-Qué te pasa dobe?...

-Me he quemado...-dijo el Kitsune haciendo pucheros

-A ver...-dijo el Uchiha suspirando

Se acercó lentamente a el rozó con sus manos sus labios levemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a ellos, los besó y despacio fue lamiendolos con su lengua, se separó del Kitsune que permanecia inmóvil y sonrojado.

-Mejor?...

-Si...-_"Me gusta...lo sé...lo noto...es la persona que deseo junto a mí..." _Sasuke...yo...bueno...tu...a mi...me...tu...me gustas mucho...-dijo el Kitsune super sonrojado y titubeante –Entiendo...que...tu...no...bueno...es algo raro...- continuaba el Kitsune con la cabeza gacha

Sasuke se aproximó a él le tomo la cara por la barbilla y le besó, no con deseo ni con lujuria, tan solo un simple roce que no demostraba ni una mínima parte hasta donde queria al pequeño de ojos azules y rubio cabello.

-Naruto...yo te amo...desde el primer momento...desde el dia que me acariciaste...no he dejado de pensar en ti...

-Sasuke...- el Kitsune estaba sin palabras el que la persona que mas queria le hubiese confesado sus sentimentos le hacia la persona mas feliz del mundo

Continuará

Paranoias de la Autora

Lo siento muchooooo! Pero es que me daba mucha pereza escribir esto...lo tengo todo escrito en una libreta pero pasarlo a ordenador es harina de otro costal xDDD y bueno este capi es corto pero lo qeuria subir ia pronto subo el siguiente thanks por los reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí el tercer capi de Sentimientos del Pasado todavía nadie me pregunta por que el titulo owo! Espero que alguien lo haga pronto! xDDDD y bueno que mas puedo decir? Este capitulo se lo dedico a Mayu-chan y ha mi amore Kotoko! Os quiero muchísimo a las dos! Sois las mejores!

---- cambio de escena

"_..."_ Pensamientos

-….- hablan

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen T,T excepto ejem ejem Itachi Uchiha xD es mío y yo soy suya xD...vivo por y para él ejem ejem que mal a sonado eso xD...les dejo con el cap

Sentimientos del Pasado

Capitulo 3

-Sa...Sasuke...que ha...- el Kitsune no pudo terminar por que el pelinegro había sellado sus labios

Lentamente Sasuke recostó a Naruto en el sofá y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, el silencio era el rey, tan solo era destronado por los pequeños gemidos que arrancaba el Uchiha al pequeño rubito. Lentamente fue desnudando al Kitsune hasta dejarlo en ropa interior, poco a poco fue besando desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y ahí se detuvo, subió despacio y le beso los labios con deseo y ferocidad arrancando un gemido al pequeño de ojos azules. El Kitsune estaba inmóvil, se dejaba llevar por las caricias de Sasuke que lo transportaban a otro mundo un mundo en el que solo estaban ellos y que nadie más existía.

Sasuke acercó sus dedos a la boca del rubito para que este los lubricara con su saliva. Naruto con algo de duda los humedeció. El moreno le besó con decisión en los labios para infundirle tranquilidad, mientras dirigía sus dedos ya humedecidos a la entrada del rubio. Introdujo un de sus dedos, lentamente y luego lo movió en círculos. Con la otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar al rubito, tranquilizándole, diciéndole sin palabras cuanto le amaba.

De pronto un ruido los sorprende un gran RIIIIIIING!

-Mñnmnmñnmn...zzzzzz...un poquito mas...mmñmnmñ….Sasuke….

El Kitsune se desperezó y mirando fijamente al despertador lo lanzó por la ventana...y lo maldijo interiormente...tenia un sueño tan bonito...Sasuke y él solos! Sin nadie que les interrumpiese o eso pensaba él por que alguien que no fue tomado en cuenta los interrumpió...mas bien interrumpió el sueño del Kitsune.

-Noooooo!...mi precioso sueño con Sasuke….- de pronto recordó que estaba soñando y enrojeció violentamente.

Miró el reloj no muy consciente de la hora, su mente seguía todavía en trance y en sus sueños con Sasuke…se dirigió a la ducha y mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, meditó lo ocurrido ayer. Aun no se lo podía creer, Sasuke se le había declarado, le quería! Y bueno lloró internamente al recordar sus últimos momentos junto a su amado.

FLASH BACK

-Naruto….relájate….

-Sa…Sasu…ke….

El menos de los Uchiha tumbó a Naruto sobre el sofá; y comenzó a besarlo lentamente desde el cuello hacia arriba, luego los mofletes, para mas tarde posarse sobre sus labios. El Kitsune ahogo un jadeo al notar las cálidas manos del Uchiha sobre su abdomen.

-Tap…tap, tap – imagínense pasos sobre el jardín (n/a xD)

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, ruidos en la puerta y un gran y sonoro chillido.

-Sasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Estas en casa?

-Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? –(Sasuke)

-Que pasa no puedo venir a ver a mi hermanito del alma? – dijo sobando a Sasuke a mas no poder

-No, no puedes!

-Itachiiiiii! Donde dejo el regalo?...ups!- dijo Deidara entrando por la puerta y quedándose al instante atónita ante la escena.

Itachi sobaba a Sasuke, Sasuke miraba con cara de odio a Itachi y un rubio que estaba detrás de Sasuke miraba con curiosidad.

-Jajajajaj- rió Deidara –Itachi seria mejor que vinieses conmigo….

-Por qué?- preguntó con cara de protesta ante el mandato.

-Por que me tienes que ayudar con las maletas que quedan en el coche!

-De acuerdo….

-Por fin…..- suspiro Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada a su amado

-Sasuke….ese es tu hermano? –pregunto altamente sorprendido el Kitsune

-Por desgracia…

-Bueno Sasuke yo he de irme….

-Espera! – le tomo del brazo y le beso apasionadamente – Naruto….yo…lo siento mucho….me gustaría poder pasar toda la tarde contigo….pero mira la que tengo en casa….te prometo que mañana después del entrenamiento pasaré toda la tarde contigo….si quieres vamos a tu casa y así no nos molestan….-

-Bueno….vale….-dijo algo cohibido el Kitsune, aun estaba asimilando lo que Sasuke había hecho.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y esperaba que las dulces palabras de Sasuke de pasar la noche junto a él se cumpliesen…no quería nada mas en el mundo.

-Voy a darme prisa que sino voy ha llegar tarde dattebayo!

Y con ese sentimiento un feliz Naruto se dirigía al entrenamiento. Mientras el Uchiha en su casa…

-Itachi!

-Qué ocurre? –dijo un somnoliento Itachi a su hermano menor

Que estuviese medio dormido no le impidió lanzarse como una babosa sobre él a sobarle.

-Menudo cuerpo que tienes últimamente….

-Quieres dejar de sobarme!

-Eres tu quien me provocas me llamas así…tapadito con una toalla solamente….y con el agua recorriendo tu esbelto y pálido cuerpo….-sangre empezó a manar de la nariz de Itachi (n/a: ese es mi Itachi perver jujujuju)

-Madre mia…te llamaba para que me explicases donde demonios has metido mi ropa!- mi armario esta llena de ropa tuya….

-Ehh? A si…tu ropa….allí esta…-Itachi señaló un montón de ropa arrugada

Sasuke se acercó a la ropa. Tomó una camiseta azul oscura y unos pantalones del mismo color. Lo que estaba menos arrugado. Y con la idea de que pasaría toda la tarde con su amado y que encima si se daba prisa estaría a solas un rato con él hasta que llegaran Sakura y Kakashi. Es más para asegurarse que estarían solos había llamado a Sakura para decirla que el entrenamiento seria media hora mas tarde.

Llegó al puentecito y allí se encontró con un Naruto feliz pero algo cohibido. Se limitó a decirle Hola! Por lo bajito, estaba como avergonzado.

Valeeeee! Lo sé este cap es súper corto! owo! Pero lo juro! Mañana escribo el siguiente! Lo prometo! Es que le e cortado un cacho por que lo siguiente no me gustaba como quedaba u,u lo siento! Os prometo que el siguiente cap. El jueves! Como muy tarde! x3 esta vez es de verdad! Bueno espero que os guste! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De veras! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar owo!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Aquí traigo el capitulo cuatro lo he puesto increíblemente tarde de lo prometido pero como io soy tan lista...dormí con las lentillas puestas y he tenido conjuntivitis uu he estado dos días sin lentillas y sin gafas puesto que no las tengo aquí en casa de mi padre U siento daros otra mala noticia u,u pero no podéis matarme owo! Ia toy muerta! xDDD bueno os con el capitulo

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el puente con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol que iluminaba su cara y le hacia ver increíblemente bello a los ojos del Uchiha. Sasuke corrió lo mas rápido que pudo habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora en la que supuestamente habían quedado. Si seguía así no podría estar con su rubio apenas unos momentos. Llego donde estaba su amado, se le veía tan dulce e inocente allí sentado con los ojos cerrados y dejando que la luz del sol iluminara su rostro. Se acercó sigilosamente quería darle una sorpresa. Lentamente se pudo delante de el a su altura y comenzó a acariciarle con la mano suavemente su mejilla, El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, ese tacto, ese olor, esa suavidad no podían ser de otra persona salvo de él. Su amado, su vida, su razón de cada día….le quería con tanta intensidad que casi hacia daño.

Buenos días pequeño….

Buenos días Sasuke, que tal has dormido bien¿?

No tan bien como me gustaría…

Ha pasado algo? –pregunto preocupado el kitsune

Me hubiese gustado que durmieses conmigo….

Lo siento….esta noche si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir….si quieres claro…

mmm…eso es una invitación?...

Si a modo de disculpa….

Sabes que es lo que deseo ahora ante todo¿?

El que? – el rubito lo miró confundido

Un beso tuyo...

Ante la respuesta de Sasuke, Naruto se sonroja violentamente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, por que Sasuke se había acercado rápidamente y le besaba con deseo y avidez, lentamente introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del kitsune, este al principio se sorprendió pero luego la acepto con gusto. Sasuke metió rápidamente su mano bajo la camiseta de Naruto y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Este se puso nervioso y cortó el contacto al momento.

Sasuke...alguien puede venir...

Tranquilo...nadie nos va ha ver...- le dijo tranquilizadoramente y volvió a besarlo.

Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, Naruto tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, los ojos se le cerraban levemente, se estaba tan bien en esa posición...como siguiese así se quedaría dormido. Para su desgracia no pudo ni por un segundo, un estruendoso grito lo sacó de su trance y les hizo separarse un poco a ambos.

SASUKEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ya estoy aquí!

Se aproximo a ambos. Y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, el kitsune miro con cara de odio a la pelirrosada y se fue a recostarse sobre un árbol dispuesto a ignorar la escena. No soportaba verla encima de Sasuke un minuto mas mirándola y se tiraría sobre ella dispuesto a asfixiarla. Sasuke no sabia que hacer su kitsune se había alejado de él y le quemaba su ausencia, encima la loca pelirrosada estaba encima de él, pesaba como una vaca gorda. (n/a xDDDDD)

Sakura...te puedes quitar de encima? Me molestas...- _"Joooo...Naruto ni me mira T.T"_

Ahh! Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun...ya me quito...que tal tu mañana?...

Bien...- rápidamente se fue junto a Naruto y se sentó sobre la rama del árbol que se encontraba encima de éste.

Pasó una hora todos estaban muy callados. Naruto se había quedado dormido (n/a que monooooo!) soplaba una suave brisa fresca y la luz del sol bañaba su cara. Ahora estaba sentado (n/a no sabe dormir de pié) Sasuke observaba a su pequeño y fantaseaba con lo que ocurriría esa tarde y Sakura pensaba si ese nuevo peinado le gustaba a Sasuke o no.

Ohayo! chicos. Que tal?

Llegas muy tarde! – le acusó la ojiverde

Lo siento...pero estuve algo entretenido esta mañana...un momento. Y Naruto?

Ahí durmiendo...- señaló Sasuke

Bueno...que alguien le despierte no¿?...Sasuke despiértale!...

Dobe...levántate que ya está aquí Kakashi...

Ehh¿? Si...vale...ya voy...

Bueno les he llamado para decirles que dentro de una semana tendrán una misión por parejas; Sakura y Naruto Irán juntos y por otro lado iremos Sasuke y yo. Ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Naruto y Sakura- tienen que ir a recoger unos papeles de gran importancia a la aldea oculta de la arena y Sasuke y yo iremos a escoltar a un hombre del país del Agua. Quedaremos dentro de una semana aquí a la misma hora que hoy. Hoy no tendremos entrenamiento conjunto, cada uno puede entrenarse por su cuenta. Las misiones no son muy complicadas. Si lo hacéis bien podréis volver cuanto antes. No me queda nada más que decir. – dicho esto desapareció con un "pluff" y un poco de humo gris.

Sasuke-kun quieres entrenar conmigo – dijo la pelirrosada con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

Hoy estoy ocupado...vámonos dobe...- le dijo a Naruto

Hai!

Ambos se fueron rápidamente dejando a la pelirrosada en sus propios pensamientos (n/a sabe pensar? Oo) Se dirigían a casa de Naruto, donde pasarían toda la mañana, o mas bien lo que quedaba de mañana y toda la tarde, uno junto al otro. Sin nadie que les molestase. Ambos iban caminando por la calle cuando Naruto preguntó.

Sasuke...que quieres comer?...

Lo que tu quieras...me da igual mientras esté contigo...- esto ultimo lo dijo en un débil susurro que el Kitsune no pudo oír.

mmmm...puede ser Ramen? – Naruto puso ojos modo brillitos

Si tú quieres...

Siiii! Vamos dattebayo!- exclamó con renovada energía Naruto.

Se dirigieron a casa del kitsune, comieron ramen y sentaron en el sofá a ver una película que echaban por la televisión. Naruto se recostó sobre el pecho de Sasuke y ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

Te molesta?...- le dijo a Sasuke poniendo carita de pena

En absoluto – le miro con ternura y le besó en la frente- veamos la película.

Hai...

Vieron la película juntitos, muy juntitos, Naruto no se separó un instante de Sasuke y éste le tenía abrazado por la cintura cariñosamente. Vieron la película, era un poco aburrida... y cuando terminó Naruto dijo con voz de sueño.

Sasuke...me esperas que me voy a bañar?...

Naruto...- Sasuke estaba a punto de sangrar sin control por la nariz. Solo de imaginarse a Naruto en el baño, desnudo, con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo moreno, era irresistible, y encima el tendría que estar allí sentado esperando. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se sonrojó violentamente de solo pensarlo, pero había una pequeña posibilidad que el kitsune aceptase...-Naruto...podría...podría...- Vamos es solo una estúpida pregunta! Por que no puedo decirlo?¿ pensó para si- podría bañarme contigo...

Bueno...de verdad que quieres? – preguntó completamente sonrojado, con la mirada clavada en sus pies y jugando con sus deditos.

Claro que si...quisiera estar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo...- contestó Sasuke también sonrojado y con la mirada clavada al frente.

Naruto se fue a la habitación a por toallas para secarse y Sasuke se ocupó de llenar la bañera.

Buenops! Aquí se acaba el cap jujujujuj lo siento pero no tengo mas inspiración para poner mas o.o es que me ha quedado así y estoy indecisa sobre qué poner que vaya a pasar en el baño owo! Buenops espero vuestros RR! Y los que me habéis dejado muchas gracias! Ya están contestados en la web! nOn!

Matte ne! owo! Kisus!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí el 5to cap de Sentimientos del Pasado!!! Espero que os guste nOn!!! Viene con lemon espero que os guste espero vuestros RR

Recordemos:

-Sasuke...me esperas que me voy a bañar?...

-Naruto...- Sasuke estaba a punto de sangrar sin control por la nariz. Solo de imaginarse a Naruto en el baño, desnudo, con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo moreno, era irresistible, y encima el tendría que estar allí sentado esperando. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se sonrojó violentamente de solo pensarlo, pero había una pequeña posibilidad que el Kitsune aceptase...-Naruto...podría...podría...- Vamos es solo una estúpida pregunta! Por que no puedo decirlo?¿ pensó para si- podría bañarme contigo...

-Bueno...de verdad que quieres? – preguntó completamente sonrojado, con la mirada clavada en sus pies y jugando con sus deditos.

-Claro que si...quisiera estar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo...- contestó Sasuke también sonrojado y con la mirada clavada al frente.

Naruto se fue a la habitación a por toallas para secarse y Sasuke se ocupó de llenar la bañera

Continua!: 

Naruto se fue a por las toallas y algo de ropa ahora se encontraba buscando desesperadamente su pijama color canela con mini zorritos dibujados, (n/a imaginen que mono tiene que tar :P) había elegido uno color azul clarito para el Uchiha. Pero su pijama preferido no estaba!!! Por fin lo encontró estaba en el fondo del armario dobladito. Sasuke estaba en el baño llenando la bañera y echando sales y aceites aromáticos.

Naruto feliz por haber finalizado su busca se dirigía feliz al cuarto de baño. Llegó allí estaba Sasuke, mirando el agua, con cara de distracción, mientras metía la mano para ver si el agua estaba a una temperatura adecuada.

-Sasuke…t-te…traje un pijama…

-Gracias

Se acercó a él y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Te quiero…

-Te pasa algo Sasuke?...

-Nada por qué?...

-Por que no sueles decirme que me quieres así por que si…que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho!

-Vamos a bañarnos…  
Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, se quitaban la ropa sin mirarse el uno al otro. Como si no existiese el otro pero a la vez pendiente del otro. Se enjabonaron, a veces se cruzaban miradas y cuando se daban cuenta apartaban la cara avergonzados. De pronto Sasuke sintió la horrible necesidad de besarlo, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin tocarlo, sin degustar sus dulces labios, tocar su morena y suave piel, y sentirse amado. Se acercó a Naruto y le besó con pasión, con deseo, su vida se escapaba por sus labios y deseaba recuperarla gota a gota. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda del Kitsune con suavidad, deleitándose con cada suspiro de su amado. Abrió el agua, comprobó que estaba caliente pero no demasiado, y comenzó a aclararse a él y a su amado. Naruto no sabia como reaccionar, tal arranque de pasión en Sasuke le había sorprendido, estaba casi seguro que acabaría haciendo eso. Pero no le importaba lo mas mínimo, es mas el deseaba sentirle…como en su sueño, se sonrojó levemente solo de pensarlo. Se centró de nuevo en Sasuke que ahora aclaraba el jabón de ambos cuerpos.

Sasuke terminó de aclararles y tiró de Naruto para meterlo en la bañera con él. Primero entro Sasuke que se sentó y puso a Naruto sobre él. (N/a sin hacer cosas de esas!! Aun kukuku)  
Naruto se recostó sobre el pecho del Uchiha mientras éste le acariciaba con los dedos levemente su pecho son suavidad. Naruto decidido a lo que iba ha hacer a continuación se giró y beso con pasión a Sasuke en la boca. Mientras sus bocas se encontraban unidas, sus manos se dirigieron al miembro del Uchiha, comenzó a estimularlo sin ningún pudor. (N/a que mal suena….si..Si…ia me callo…..) Sasuke estaba atónito, Naruto se estaba insinuando que quería hacerlo con él? Allí y ahora? No lo podía creer aún.

-Naruto…- alcanzó a decir cuando este dejó por momentos su boca y se dedicó a besarle de la oreja al cuello- estas seguro de esto?

Ante la llamada de su amado, el pequeño Kitsune se puso de cunclillas frente al Uchiha y le miraba atentamente.

-Completamente….Sasuke…quiero que me hagas tuyo aquí y ahora….-dijo totalmente sonrojado.- tu….no quieres?...

-Claro que quiero!...pero no quiero que tomes una decisión de la que luego te puedas arrepentir….

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo…

Sasuke ante la inesperada declaración de su amado, comenzó a acariciarle de arriba a abajo, deleitándose con el hermoso cántico que su amado le dedicaba. Naruto estaba extasiado, no podía moverse, las manos de Sasuke le hacían estremecerse de placer, su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Necesitaba sentir a Sasuke ya, era como un anhelo de un contacto muy importante, pero que jamás había podido experimentar.

-Sasuke…hazlo…ya…

-Shhh…!! Tranquilo…

Ambos estaban extasiados, Sasuke no estaba decidido a dar el gran paso, no sabia si Naruto quería o no. De pronto vio algo que le sorprendió el Kitsune había tomado su mano y ahora chupaba tres de sus dedos con gran sensualidad.  
Sasuke ante el gesto decidido de Naruto, dirigió sus dedos hasta la entrada de éste, primero introdujo uno de los dedos lo movió en círculos, el Kitsune soltó un quejido.

-Relájateeee….dobe o te dolerá mucho…

-Ahh!...

Sasuke introdujo otro dedo repitió el proceso. El rubio buscó sus labios, el moreno se los besó con amor, con pasión, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y calma. Introdujo otro dedo.  
-Sasuke….me duele….

-Tranquilo….voy despacito vale?...no te preocupes….

Poco a poco el dolor fue cesando, el Kitsune le hizo una señal a Sasuke para avisarle de que ya estaba listo. Sasuke lentamente sentó a Naruto sobre su erección, ( Naruto esta sentado encima de Sasuke que esta sentado tambem xD )

-Ahh...!...me duele un poco….

-Tranquilízate….

Sasuke decidió distraer a Naruto, por lo que comenzó a masajear su erección, con un suave vaivén mientras se movía lentamente en el interior de Naruto. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que Naruto se vino en su mano y él en el interior de este, Sasuke salio del interior del rubio. Ese ultimo momento había sido el mas especial de su vida, ambos sintieron el amor del otro.  
Al terminar Naruto se recostó sobre Sasuke como antes de ese momento tan especial, Sasuke agarró con su brazo su cintura y con la otra mano acariciándole del vientre hasta el cuello. Sasuke escuchó unos resoplidos, observó fijamente a Naruto; y se dio cuenta de que su pequeño Kitsune estaba durmiendo placidamente.

El agua empezaba a ponerse fría, y Naruto encima estaba dormido así que, levantó al Kitsune y lo llevó a la cama envolviéndole con la toalla con cuidado. Lo llevó a la cama y allí lo vistió. Tras vestirlo, se fue a vestir él y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, puso a calentar agua para hacer un poco de ramen y mientras fue a ver si Naruto se había despertado, este todavía dormía placidamente así que le hecho por encima una manta fina y siguió con su tarea de hacer la cena.  
Sasuke terminó la cena media hora después, quería que todo fuese perfecto, puso la mesa, fregó los cacharros que había utilizado…mientras en la habitación un Kitsune se despertaba de su sueño.

-Sasuke….Sasuke?...estas ahí?...

se levantó despacio, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tapado con una manta y que llevaba puesto el pijama. Buscó en sus recuerdos y de pronto unas imágenes en el baño con Sasuke, se sonrojó violentamente al recordar esa parte, y lo último que recordó fue quedarse dormido en los brazos de Sasuke. Le había vestido el? y donde estaba ahora él?...debía de ir a buscarlo….rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta…estaba ya en el pasillo cuando chocó contra algo de color azul claro. Cayó al suelo de culo y escuchó una voz.

-Naruto!!...estas bien?

Rápidamente le tomó de la mano y le acercó a su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Sasuke…estoy bien…

Sasuke suspiró aliviado le separó un poco y le besó en los labios con infinito cariño.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Buenops! Aquí es el fin del fic oxo!!! Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capi!!! Jujjuujj con su lemoncito oxo!!! Jejej espero que me haya quedado bien oxo!!!! Y espero vuestros reviews!!! Hasta la semana que viene no viene el siguiente cap!!! oxo!!!! Buenops me voe!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron RR

Matta ne!!! Kisus!!! oxo!!!


End file.
